Now Loading!!!!
Now Loading!!!! is the ending theme song of the anime New Game! It is sung by fourfolium which is composed of Aoba Suzukaze (CV: Takada Yuuki), Hifumi Takimoto (CV: Yamaguchi Megumi), Hajime Shinoda (CV: Toda Megumi), and Yun Iijima (CV: Takeo Ayumi). It was also released on July 27, 2016. The song was written by Karasuya-sabou, arranged by yashikin, and composed by Wada Takeaki. __TOC__ Track listing # Now Loading!!!! # Hosshii no! (ほっしーの!) # Now Loading!!!! (instrumental) # Hosshii no! (instrumental) Lyrics Romaji= Nichiyoubi ga sukoshi monotarinai wake Ichiban hoshi, kirakira hikatte kidzuita Machikirenai ashita e no kimochi Sore wa kitto, sou kitto Koisuru kimochi Minna shuugou no basho de Dotto warattari, naitari tsukaretari Doki doki na mainichi ni Wakuwaku ga waaku suru Getsuyoubi ga machi ni yattekuru Sakura mau densha ni tobinoru New maakuna kitai wo Gyuugyuu made tsumekon de Saa, Lets Go! Donna deai ga yattekuru? Level UP (reberappu) de tsuyoku nareru ka na? NEWGAME wo Now Loading… Now Loading… Now Loading… Now Loading… Nichiyoubi ga sukoshi monotarinai wake Chitchana koro no ensoku no mae mitai ni Itsunomanika ukabu kono kimochi Sore wa kitto, sou kitto Daisuki no majikku Sou sa tsurai toki datte Tetotetoriatte, chikara wo awasetara Donna takai kabe datte Wakuwaku de janpu suru Getsuyoubi ga machi ni yattekuru Sakura saku densha hashiridasu New suteeji wa bosurasshu? Soretomo chou dasshu? Saa, appudeeto Donna kibou wo motte kuru? Skill UP (Sukirappu) de umaku yareru ka na? NEWGAME wo Now Loading… Now Loading… Now Loading… Now Loading… Datte yume ni made mita sekai de Datte madamada yume no tochuu Datte saikyou no nakama ga ite Saikou no shiawase wo Now Loading Getsuyoubi ga machi ni yattekuru Minna to issho ni yattekuru New sutourii tazusaete, New feisuna watashi ni Saa, appudeeto Donna sekai ga yattekuru? Saikou na sekai ga dekiru ka na? NEWGAME wa Now Loading… Now Loading… Now Loading… Now Complete! Saa hajimari gayatte kuru Mezamashi no oto ga hibiitara New maakuna kitai wo New uiiku ni tsumekonde Saa, Lets Go! Donna kiseki ga yattekuru? … Iya, kitto kiseki wa tsukutte ku! NEWGAME wa Now Loading… Now Loading… Now Loading… Now Loading and Go! |-| Kanji= 日曜日が少し物足りないワケ 一番星、キラキラ光って気付いた 待ちきれない明日へのキモチ それはきっと、そうきっと 恋するキモチ みんな集合の場所で どっと笑ったり、泣いたり疲れたり ドキドキな毎日に ワクワクがワークする 月曜日が町にやってくる 桜舞う電車に飛び乗る Newマークな期待を ぎゅうぎゅうまで詰め込んで さぁ、Let's Go！ どんな出会いがやってくる？ Level UP(レベラップ)で強くなれるかな？ NEWGAMEをNow Loading… Now Loading… Now Loading… Now Loading… 日曜日が少し物足りないワケ ちっちゃなころの遠足の前みたいに いつの間にか浮かぶこのキモチ それはきっと、そうきっと 大好きのマジック そうさつらい時だって 手と手とりあって、力を合わせたら どんな高い壁だって ワクワクでジャンプする 月曜日が町にやってくる サクラサク電車走り出す Newステージはボスラッシュ？それとも超ダッシュ？ さぁ、アップデート どんな希望を持ってくる？ Skill UP(スキラップ)で上手くやれるかな？ NEWGAMEをNow Loading… Now Loading… Now Loading… Now Loading… だって夢にまで見た世界で だってまだまだ夢の途中 だって最強の仲間がいて 最高の幸せをNow Loading 月曜日が町にやってくる みんなと一緒にやってくる Newストーリー携えて、Newフェイスな私に さぁ、アップデート どんな世界がやってくる？ 最高な世界ができるかな？ NEWGAMEはNow Loading… Now Loading… Now Loading… Now Complete！ さぁはじまりがやってくる 目覚ましの音が響いたら Newマークな期待を Newウィークに詰め込んで さぁ、Let's Go！ どんな奇跡がやってくる？ …いや、きっと奇跡は作ってく！ NEWGAMEはNow Loading… Now Loading… Now Loading… Now Loading and Go！ Sourcehttp://j-lyric.net/artist/a05b8d9/l03b8b5.html |-| English= Sunday always feels a bit lacking... I noticed why when this evening's first star began to shine! This feeling of not being able to wait for tomorrow, Is surely...yeah, it must be, The same as being in love! In the place we all gather, We laugh like crazy, cry, and tire ourselves out! Amid these days that keep my heart pounding, My excitement is constantly at work! Monday visits upon this city - We rush into a train amid dancing cherry blossoms, As New Marks for hopes, Squeeze tight beyond capacity C'mon, let's go I wonder what kinds of encounters will come our way? Can we get stronger by levelling up? We're Now Loading our NEWGAME... Now Loading…. Now Loading…. Now Loading…. Sunday always feels a bit lacking... Just like the night before going on a trip, back when we were young! This feeling that comes out of nowhere, Is surely...yeah, it must be, The magic of love! So yeah - when things get tough, If we can join hands and combine our powers... No matter how tall the obstacle, We can jump right over with nothing but our excitement! Monday visits upon this city - A blooming cheery blossom train runs on through; This New Stage is a boss rush- or maybe a hyper-dash? C'mon, update! I wonder what kinds of hopes await? Can we manage to make it through with new skill levels? We're Now Loading our NEWGAME... Now Loading…. Now Loading…. Now Loading…. After all - we're amid that world we saw in our dreams... After all - We're still in the middle of this dream... After all - We have the strongest companions we could ask for... We're Now Loading the most powerful happiness ever known!!! Monday visits upon this city - It accompanies us as we go; Equipping a new story, I acquire a new face! C'mon, update! I wonder what kind of world will come our way? We can make it into the greatest world ever! We're Now Loading our NEWGAME... Now Loading…. Now Loading…. Now Complete! That beginning approaches - Once the sound of our alarm rings out, As New Marks for hopes, Squeeze tight into a New Week! C'mon, let's go I wonder what kinds of miracles will come our way? ... nah, we'll make those miracle on our own! Our NEWGAME is Now Loading... Now Loading…. Now Loading…. Now Loading and Go! Sourcehttp://www.lyrical-nonsense.com/lyrics/fourfolium/now-loading// References Category:Discography